Love hurt A abhirika os
by Alisha love abhirika
Summary: A abhirika one shot


A one shot on abhirika it's not related to the show .

Dr R.P salunkhe was a cardiologist a rich man have his own hospital named new life hospital in mumbai.

He live with his wife anita and only son abhijeet as he was their only son salunkhe and anita love him more than their life .

Abhijeet although belong to a rich family but he was not a spoilt brat as with love his parents also keep him on strict discipline .

He was working with his father as a cardiologist in their hospital . He was very workaholic and a living robot he never smile always in serious mode .

As if all the colours of his life fades away and only sadness left but in this 2 person are their with whom abhi some how tried to smile and they are his best friend daya and his wife shreya who is like a sister to him .

Night at 11 pm abhi come home and saw his mother and father who come earlier from hospital waiting for him he went to them .

Abhi - mom dad I told you many times don't wait for me but you guys ever listened me .

Salunkhe- sorry champ but we know you will not eat after coming late and we didn't want that .

Abhi shook his head as he know his parents will never listen to him he went and fresh up after he come they have their dinner silently.

Anita - abhi son can I ask you something .

Abhi - I know mom what you want to ask and you know my answer I will not marry and my decision is final .

Anita- abhi please I want to see my son's wedding I want to see you in groom's getup can't I have that much right.

Abhi - you have mom but I am not capable to give anyone her place and the guilty inside me will not allow to ruin another girls life .

With that he went to his room anita cried and salunkhe just hug her he can't do anything he was helpless right now .

Abhi 's room

Abhi was holding a photo creasing it tears rolling down his cheeks .

Abhi - I am sorry jaan I hurt you but I didn't have any choice that time please jaan come back to me

Abhi then thought about his past life and his love tarika and how he lost her

Flash back

2 years earlier

Abhi was doing his mbbs he was in his last year daya and shreya also with him on the same collage shreya was 1 year junior to them they also have 2 other friends Purvi and rajat .

Although abhi was not a spoilt brat but he have a bad habit to bet on everything and to win it .

College's most popular girl name maya was behind abhijeet to be his girlfriend but abhi know that maya was very cunning and want only his money .

One day maya proposed him but he directly said no and insult her but maya said that he has very proud of his handsomeness and bet him to make her cousin tarika who is very reserved and it was very hard to win her love , to make her fall in love with him .

And abhi accepted it as he don't want to feel like looser infront of maya his friends after hearing it restricted him to do so but he didn't listen .

Maya had a hidden motive by giving abhi the bet she didn't like tarika so thought to ruin her life using abhi .

Abhi went to maisoor where tarika was leaving as his summer vacation was going on he lied to his parents that he was going to explore masoori.

Tarika was very sweet and fun loving girl but a introvert she didn't mix with others that easily and she is far away from the word love .

As in their family all always praise tarika maya was very jealous of her .

soon abhi reach masoori and start his work he take a home on rent just next to tarika 's first he impressed her mother and enter into the house and start to mix with them .

Tarika and abhi become friends in no time and tarika start to fall for abhi and abhi also genuinely start to love her and decided that he will only mary her .

And then on Tarika's birthday abhi confess of his love and tarika also confess her love. abhi fondly call her jaan .

Abhi 's vacation are over after promise tarika that once he will finish his mbbs and join his father's hospital he will come and will marry her .

In a heavy heart tarika bid him good bye abhi come back to mumbai he told his parents about tarika excluding the bet part they happily approve his choice .

But destiny bring a huge twist in their love story tarika come to mumbai to meet abhi, and abhi was surprised to saw her but was very happy they roam around together then abhi take her to his farmhouse .

And both take their relationship to next level salunkhe who come to know about the bet from daya was very angry and went to conforent him .

he was scolding abhi tarika hear everything and went from their abhi try to stop her but she didn't listen salunkhe also try to stop her but no avail .

Abhi cried and said salunkhe he love her genuinely .

After that incident they went to masoori but can't find tarika

flash back end

Abhi come out of his thoughts and sleep. next day he went to goa for a health camp at evening when he was busy in roaming around the beach when he saw tarika and can't believe his eyes .

Abhi went to her tarika also shocked to see him she was about to leave abhi hold her hand and apologize to her but tarika was not ready to forgive him

Abhi fall on her knee and cry and said he will died if she will not forgive him and tell her he was living a robotic life after she gone .

Abhi then tell her about the whole truth about the bet and that he love her genuinely , although tarika was angry but after hearing about maya she understand it was not abhi 's fault entirely as she know maya don't like her that is why she did this .

Tarika can see the truthness of abhi in his eyes so she hug him and forgive him abhi was on cloud nine he lift her and twrill her in air .

Just then a baby girl of 2 years come their and call tarika as mumma abhi was first shocked but then he realized the babu girl is his daughter .

Tarika then introduce the baby girl as Aditi and told aditi that abhi is his papa Aditi happily went to her papa abhi shower kisses on her face showing his love .

They return to mumbai abhi 's parents are on cloud nine they not only get their daughter In law but also their grand daughter.

Abhi tarika get married in a lavish wedding in Paris , After 3 years they again blessed with a baby boy they name him Anya .

They live happily ever after .

_THE END_

_PLEASE GUYS REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THE ONE SHOT _


End file.
